The Legend of Zelda: The Shattered Goddess
(This game takes place post Majora's Mask and pre-Twilight Princess (Credit goes to nintendo for making the games that inspired this and some to me, soldierofpoland for temples, mechanics and storyline)) The game begins with Link sleeping on his bed inside a house. Suddenly, a light appears, and in walks his Grandfather. 'Link! Wake up!' Your brother is missing!' Link jolts up. 'I don't know how long he's been gone for. I went into his room to check on him, and his bed was empty. You kow how dangerous the forest is. Hurry!' Link grabs a Wooden Shield and Forest Sword and sets out. He sees a trail of flattened grass leading from the clearing in which his house is. After following it over some downed logs and across deep pits, he reaches a hollow. His Grandfather has told him many times not to enter it, but the trail leads in, so despite the warnings he ventures forth. Within, there are a few patches of starlight leaking in from the roof, but it is otherwise dark. A rustling comes from the back, and he readies his sword. His younger brother, Rusl, emerges from behind some vines. 'Link! Don't worry, I'm okay. I just felt...drawn here for some reason. but look what I found!' He pulls out a piece of wood carved to look like a half of a heart with faded paint. 'I'm sure it will sell well in the village market.' Link ushers him out and walks home with him. Inside, he shows his Grandfather the thing they found. 'Great Goddesses of Hyrule! Link, you must get rid of this immediately! Burn it in Dracomria Mountain! You have no idea the power this object holds! Get it away from here! NOW!' The object is, unbeknownst to Link, one half of Majora's Mask. He exits the forest through a trail, and looks out over the land below Ossria Wood. This is Tenelamin Field, the center of this land. He makes his way down the cliffs, somewhat shocked by his grandfather's outburst. Without warning, the thing begins glowing. '''Madaaaassss....' ''A hissing comes from the Mask. Link looks down on it, straight into a luminous orange eye. Suddenly, he is transported to a high cathedral with green, purple, orange and maroon stained glass windows. 'Admiring my home?' His attention is directed to a woman with the mask's patterns tatooed on her face, a long, dark robe, and luminous orange eyes. 'Your grandfather directed you to destroy that mask, yes? I would not advise it. I am Majora, goddess of shadows.' At this, you draw your sword. 'boy, put that foolish stick down, did you not hear me when i said i am a ''goddess? ''i cannot be killed by a petty piece of wood such as that. But bear in mind, I am the goddess of ''shadows, ''not evil. I have this worlds best interests at heart, as it is my realm. Allow me to tell you a tale of a family. This famiy consisted of two twin sisters and their younger brother. Now, these two sisters fought constantly, but the brother always settled their disputes, and all was well. One day though, one sister had created...something, and the other sister was jealous. she wanted it for herself. So, she employed the help of her son to get the thing for herself. Despite his many attempts, the brother always stopped him. Eventually, the fighting drove the brother insane...and he created a thing like the sister's creation, but different. Slowly, it ate away at the creation like a disease, until the other sister tried to destroy it, but was thwarted by a hero. That hero's intentions were good, but he did not know the whole story. And soon, it will consume the creation. You must stop this, for the creation is hyrule, a land to the south. and the disease won't stop there. It will consume hyrule, and move on to Tenelamar, your home. Stop ths terminal force from destroying all that you hold dear.' In a purple flash, you are transported back to Tenelamin field. The mask lights up. 'Li- find oth- half -mask -comp- gui- on que-' it fizzles out. If you move around, however, and get closer to a lone tree in the middle of the field, it will glow brighter. 'Shrine - under - tree - cut - axe - dig - mitts - half - rejoin' it stops speaking. To get these items, you must return to your home at night, sneak in, and grab the axe when your grandfather isn't looking (he won't let you in since you still have the mask). After this, you have to swing at a tree in the grove where you found Rusl. This will make a Skullkid drop down and plead for you to stop. You ask him about gloves, and he says he knows a friend who can hook you up, named Tungs. But he lives on dracomria mountain. You travel to the mountain, which has a village on it. There is a fallen tree in the way, so you must use the axe to cut it. You are now in Mog-town. You must ask around for Tungs, who is the miner captain and is stuck in a cave-in. You must roll a bomb flower and remove obstacles along the way till it reaches the rock blocking the entrance. You may now enter and talk to Tungs. He thanks you and gives you the Mogmitts. Now, you can chop up the tree and dig into the first dungeon, Majora's Shrine. Within the dungeon are Majorites, worshippers of Majora who have purple robes obscuring everything but their pitch black hands and. There is one in every room, and they create a magical challenge to try and stop you from passing, such as moving and disappearing platforms, ghostly enemies, twisty rooms, and traps. after traversing this treacherous terrain, You arrive at the miniboss, Majorate Shaman. This is a crazy miniboss, and will relentlessly pummel you from various angles. you must dig into the ground, and the shaman will stand confusedly, and then dig up behind him and swing.after two strikes his robe will fall off, leaving a writhing mass of shadowy tentacles. They will strike on either side of link, blocking his escape, and then blast you with a purple laser. You must position yourself in front of a mirror in the arena, get entrapped, then cut out. The blast will reflect into the Shaman and expose his heart, a glowing purple core. You may now destroy it, giving you a temporary attack boost, or store it and use it later. Also, a chest appears, containing the steel sword, which you can insert into certain slots to do smething (like open a grate. In a nearby room, you must fight another Shaman, who will give you the Majorite Shield. This shield can absorb two attacks and release them back (like twinrova) but only if the shield is kept out. With these items, you can solve sword switch puzzles and puzzles involving using absorbed fire/ice to burn, light, or melt things/freeze water and put out fire. If you absorb fire and ice, it becomes water, which you can use to turn water wheels, water plants, and clearing grime from mirrors. Eventually, you reach the boss chamber. Within is a body lain out on a slab and shrouded in a rotting veil. You approach it and a cutscene is triggered in which you look down on the skeleton below when its eyes flash purple and it lets out an earsplitting scream. This is Shrouded Husk: Redread. He uses his shroud as a major battle element. One of his moves is to whirl the shroud around himself and teleport to a certain location in the arena and attack you from behind. He will also shield himself with it, and harden it into a metallic purple sheet, which he will then swing and whirl around with. Finally, he sweeps its cloth form at your feet to trip you. when he does this, you must pin the shroud with your sword and press A to do a spinning kick using your sword as a revolving point. After three rounds of this, Redread releases a beam of purple fire. You must absorb this using your shield and when he tries to shield himself with the shroud, burn it away. He is now unprotected, and will scream, which slows time. he will then rush you, so you must backflip as he is about to, timing it so your feet uppercut his chin. Now, he lies prone on the ground. You must leap up and deliver the final blow. Now you can get the other half of the mask, completing the mask. It speaks. 'At last, it is complete. Now I can communicate with you at any time, and will teleport you to certain places in Tenelamar. Anyways, I digress. We must now get the object tethering the brother to this world. You will find it deep within Ossria Wood, on a high hill.' Back in the Overworld, You must return to your home. However, your grandfather is sitting outside, and notices you walking by. He gets up and walks over to you, blocking your route. 'You still have it! And it's...WHOLE? What have you done??? GO! Destroy it now before it does the same to us!' He will block the way into the woods. Majora says 'Bury me with your mitts! You'll have to make it to the sanctuary on your own.' After doing that, you may pass. Unfortunately, you cannot get far before facing some obstacles. You cannot get up a tall cliff face. You notice a branch above your head that you could use, but cannot cut it with the axe and cannot break it as you are not heavy enough. You can return to your Grandfather now to ask for something to make you heavier. He points you to the Mogmas of Dracomria. You travel there, and they offer the metal for the low, low, price of 10,000 rupees (which you cannot afford). They say that there is something you could do for them to get it free: destroy a monster known as Moldorm, who is terrorizing the underground city. He is in the cave that you helped get Tungs out of, but opened up a new area. You soon come across Tungs, who begins to thank you again for saving him, until Moldorm barrels across, taking Tungs with him. You latch onto Moldorm, and must dodge obstacles while crawling closer to his head. When you get there, you plunge your sword into it, Immediately killing it. However, Tungs was injured, and you must get him back. along with a Moldorm eye as proof of your victory. The doctors take Tungs, but ask you to get some materials for medicine: flowers growing in the field. You must get them back to Mog-town before a timer runs out. They will give you the metal, ad tell you to bring it further up the mountains to the gorons, who are master smiths. A gate is opened and you can now reach Goron City. Their master smith, however, has lost his hammer. You must look around town for it and return it to him. He will then forge you the Iron boots. Return to the forest and weigh down the branch, which you can use as a ramp. You must also use sticks as bridges, long jump poles, and crowbars. After using a stick to dislodge a boulder, it crashes open an entrance to dungeon two, the Starlight Sanctuary. This dungeon concentrates on celestial body-related puzzles such as tiles with constellations on them, each of which have different effects (some hurt you, some set you on fire (which can be used for puzzles), some launch you into the air, some teleport you), and moonlight, which acts like the lens of truth, and falling stars, which must be blocked somehow, as they will damage you. the main part though is using a sword slot to rotaite the ceiling of the dungeon, changing all three puzzle elements. Eventually, you reach the miniboss chamber, in which is a darknut. He attacks normally, but when he swings down, you must slide your sword through a slot in his and disarm him and proceed to hack at him koloktos style. after all his armor is gone, he throws your sword into a wall too high to reach, and discus throw your shield to leave it hanging on your sword. You must use hand-to-hand combat now. The sword button becomes punch, the shield button kick. You must run at him and backflip while kicking, which will uppercut him, leaving his groin vulnerable for a punch. after that, roll and kick to do a sweep-kick. Now, you must stomp his neck with the Iron boots, snapping it. You can now retrieve your sword and shield, using the dead darknut as a platform. Now you can get the dungeon item: the bow. This can be used to shoot certain stars, which can be switches, or drop down to weigh one down/provide a platform. they can also be pushed as blocks. After solving even more puzzles, you reach the boss, Celestial Stag: Ceryllios. He is a stag with a dark blue coat studded with stars, which means it is invisible unless in moonlight. He prances around in the sky, occasionally charging you or shooting stars from its antlers. You must shoot four large stars in its knees, dropping it and leaving it vulnerable for attack. after several bouts, it goes to the ground and charges you, pinning you down. You must position yourself at one of four points in the room, so the stag is below a shootable star. It will fall and hit its back. It will also shoot lasers from its antlers, and slowly spin, so you have to move between the lasers till they stop. after getting hit five times, the floor will light up with tiles, and you must dodge them while reaching the center, where there is a falling star stream, which is surrounded by a new tile which slows time. you must shoot through the star with an arrow at the stag, which defeats it. A shadow leaves its body, and it looks at you, then prances off, leaving an object in its wake. This object is the Fierce Deity's mask. Seeking answers, you return to where you buried Majora's Mask. Unfortunately, it is gone. There is a trail of raised earth leading to the mountain. In Mog-town, you ask around to see who took it. They reveal that a thief has been abound, and were last seen heading up to Goron city. It is in ruins. A goron rolls up to you and asks for your help, promising to reward you. The thief caused a rockslide that pinned down some gorons. The one you are speaking to cannot help, as his arm broke. He gives you the Power glove, letting you lift rocks of large size. After freeing 10 gorons, he gives you the bomb bag, which does what it usually does and more. You can combine them with arrows for bomb arrows. also, if you press the shield button by a bomb, you will put it over the bomb and stand on it. when it blows up, you get launched in the air. You can also use your shield to concentrate the blast to destroy tougher boulders. you can stab your sword through them into the ground to launch them into sword slots. using these diverse abilities, you can enter the Mountain Temple, dungeon three. This is an earth and fire temple, but concentrates more so on earth. A major mechanic is stabbing stone blocks with sword slits and transporting them to weigh down switches, hammer things, create a platform over lava, and block falling lava. There is also a giant boulder that you must push around the entire dungeon to help with puzzles. At certain points in the boulder there are sword slots, which turn it into a cube. It can be used to transport certain mobile platforms, roll over lava, crush certain enemies, weigh down switches, break through weak defenses, and plug up lava flows. The miniboss, however, steals it. It is Swiftula, who attacks using the ball and its spiderlike/speed capabilities. It grabs the ball and launches a web up to the ceiling, creating a wrecking ball. You must shoot the skultula's face to make it drop the ball. however it is too fast and will dodge attempts to run it over. It will eventually make a sling and launch it at you. You have to turn it to cube form so it cannot be used anymore. Now, You must let it pin you down and flip it with your shield, then slay it. You can now get the Hammer, the dungeon item. With this, you can flatten barriers, hit objects to make them go flying, create a quake to widen cracks, smash ice and lava rock, and open heavy doors/push heavy blocks. Using this, you can plug up the main lava flow with the boulder and unlock the boss chamber. Within is nothing at first glance, just a central platform surrounded by lava. Upon reaching the center, however, a cutscene triggers. On an upper platform, A figure in a grey hood yells down to you: 'Link! Return my mask...or he dies!' He holds up Tungs. You, being a hero, toss it up. 'Thank you, Link...but mark my words, this shan't be the last time we meet..Oops.' And with that, he drops Tungs. You rush forward and grab his hand, but he is already partially in lava, and soon the fire spreads to your hand and you must let go. In a rage, you fire a bomb arrow, preventing the thief's exit. He turns on you in a rage and leaps down to face you, drawing a double helix sword. "You asked for it, hero!' He tears off his cloak, revealing his full fierce deity form. Thus begins the fight against The Fierce Deity: Malos. He launches sword beams at you in his first round, which you must volley back. After six dead man's volley rounds, he closes in to do hand to hand. He will randomly swing with one side of the blade, one side has Ice (freezing you in place) the other fire (causing you to run forward uncontrollably). You must absorb the attacks with your shield and shield bash him when it is charged. He will be temporarily incapacitated, and open for slashing. After six bouts, He points his sword skyward and shatters the volcano roof. A shower of stars rain down, and you must hammer them at him. after landing six hits, he finally speaks: 'ENOUGH! If i had a human form, i guarantee it would not be nearly this easy to destroy me! When next I see you - ' he is cut off when you snatch majora's mask from him. He glares and leaps at you, a would-be fatal blow, but the mask creates a barrier. He growls and disappears. 'Link...I have some explaining to do.' You are transported to the cathedral. 'As you may have guessed, I am Majora. That story I told you was about me and my family. Malos was my brother, and my sister is Hylia, goddess of Hyrule. Her creation was Hyrule, and...I was jealous. and still am. But Malos created the land of Termina to eat away at hyrule like a disease. I wanted to rule hyrule, conquer it with ganondorf, my son, not destroy it. So I set out to destroy Termina with its moon. But your grandfather thwarted me. He thought the people of Termina were innocent, so he of course saved it, like he did in the past with Hyrule. On the moon was my brother's only connection to the corporeal world: the Fierce Deity's Mask. So, in using the moon to desroy Termina, and thus the moon as well, I guess you could say I was killing two birds with one...moon. Now, he seeks to destroy this world with the moon, like I did. But first, he requires a victim, spacifically one with a desperate soul to possess. If he follows through...well there is no need to explain. I may embody evil, but he...he is chaos, something far, far more destructive. But he is my brother, and if any chance lies of helping him...Go to the temple in Tenelamar City and call on my sister with the Mask of Hylia. Make haste.' In the overworld, You must go to Tenelamar Town. upon arrival, however, It is revealed that there is a disease rampant in the city, and no one is to be let in. However, as you walk away, you notice a grate in the moat. Unfortunately, you cannot breathe underwater to fully lift it. Majora suggests going South, to the sea to try to get a shell she heard about that can allow underwater breathing. You head south to Zora's Domain. There, You see a Zora rushing down the street to an important looking building with a case in hand. You follow discreetly. eventually, you enter Zora palace, in which the Zora runs to a sickly looking child and opens his case. 'What happened?' he asks a Nearby Zora. 'The prince was swimming in the bay with some friends when a large Gyorg speared him in the gut.' The doctor responds '...I'll do what I can.' The cutscene goes black. The doctor stands and faces the King Zora. 'I'm sorry...' The King, in a rage, demands the Gyorg hunted and killed. You step up and offer to, in return for the shell. He says that he doesn't care what you want, as long as the Gyorg is killed. You set out for the bay, and are in a boa with some other Zora. You see a fin and must follow it. Eventually, you catch up to it and you leap on its back, Morpheel style. You must twist his fin to control his direction and smash him into the sea floor. Now equip the Iron boots and hack at him. After three bouts, it is dead, and you return the head to King Zora. In the next cutscene, they begin floating the prince's body down the river, Viking style. The king approaches you and asks you to set the boat alight, giving you the fire arrows. When it arrives in the bay, you do so. After the funeral, he also gives you the shell. Now, you return to town and enter the Town Sewers, a mini dungeon. In this dungeon, some patches of water are toxic. You must determine ways to cross these with your items. These include cutting down deku babas and using their vines as ropes, floating over on a tektite shell, or plugging up the water with the hammer and distilling the poison with the fire arrows. The miniboss is three snakes swimming around, with only one surfacing at a time. You must stay on the surface one while shooting the other two, who will spit jets of poison at you. when you shoot one enough, its body will float to the surface, where you can hammer it into a plug spewing poison into the water, plugging it up. When two are dead, the third will start speeding around, and you must stab into a sword slot in its head and drive it into the final plug. Now, you can distill the water and go underwater to get the ice arrows, with which you can climb a waterfall into town. In town, there are clouds of toxic air you must avoid on your way to the temple. when you reach it, a guard stands outside. 'Traveler! Halt! You must not enter the -cough- temple -cough- right now. Its interior reflects the status of the town. Since the town is, well, in a -cough- bad place, the temple is treacherous. You must -cough- not -cough- enter...' with this, he slumps to the floor. You may now enter, despite his weak attempts to grab your leg. This is Hylia's Temple, the fourth dungeon. Within, it is very shadowy, with patches of light here and there. However, these provide a different mechanic, not being reflectable. Instead, they cause link to cast a shadow, which can do things with shadows of switches, enemies, etc. For now, its capabilities are limited, since it is tethered to link. Using its current capabilities, burning banners with the fire arrows to let light in, and making ice to make the shadow semi-vertical, you can reach the miniboss, which is a shadow of a darknut. Only your shadow can damage it, making the fight much harder. The strategy is different, you must position yourself behind him and attack. After several hits, he begins rolling around on the walls. you must ultimately kill him by blotting out the light source, thus covering him in shadow and killing him. In his place, a shroud like Redread's appears. This is the Shade Shroud, which allows you to detach your shadow from your body and control it. however, you must continue along the axis of your shadow's direction, as in you can only go forward and backward, not up and down, resulting in a 2d game effect. You can now explore the second third of the dungeon using this new mechanic. This can also result in solving puzzles that were also solvable by wall merging in ALBW (e. g. slipping through cracks, going over abysses, etc.). You cannot travel through other shadows, they serve as walls. Eventually, you reach a crack, and shadow through it. Within is a Redread with a shroud. he blocks the exit with a slab, and tries to kill you by positioning the shroud so it blocks out your light. You must dodge, and position yourself so his shadow is against the wall and then shoot it. After three shots, he dies and his shroud floats over the block over the exit, and it disapppears. When you exit, your body is holding a staff with a timeshift stone on it, the staff of time. once you rejoin with your body, you can use it to change the time of day, and thus the positioning of the sun, rearranging the whole layout of the shadow world. Now you can get the boss key and enter the boss chamber. Within are four shadows, spaced evenly around the chamber. In the center is a hooded person surrounded by lights, casting the four different shadows. However, they are blocked off by glass. Thus the fight against Guardia of the Temple:Shadow Quartet begins. They begin by charging the central chamber with four shadow beams, and then a pulse of shadow is released.